


Cullen drabbles and ficlets

by cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)



Series: Bi!Cullen fics [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Blowjobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: The idea of these short ficlets is that I don't reveal whom he's with. You may fill the role with whomever you ship him with. Each chapter is a stand-alone ficlet.





	1. Blowjobs

Cullen loves to suck cock. He lives to serve, to use his wretched existence for something good. He wants to give himself up completely to the pleasure of his partner, knees aching and jaw sore, ignoring his physical discomfort in favor of relishing his love.

But it’s more than that. It’s a selfish pleasure above everything else. The rush of power that throbs through his veins at having his partner at his mercy, the shudders all over his body at the feel of rough fingertips tousling his hair. The sounds he draws out of him, _oh Maker, the sounds_. The privilege of having this, _him_ , in his life - something he never thought he could have, still worries if he will get to preserve. 

So, it’s not just about sucking a cock, as lovely as that is. It’s a rite, an act of love. A simple enough ceremony, easily performed anywhere with a bit of privacy, but more important than he could ever begin to explain. Because _Cullen_ , of all people, despite _everything_ , is wanted. Cullen is wanted, and _loved_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://cullenlovesmen.tumblr.com)!


	2. Headaches

His fingertips are cool on Cullen’s heated skin, drawing small circles on his sweaty scalp. His lap is soft and comfortable, Cullen’s pounding head rested on his meaty thighs. He humms quietly, murmuring reassurances low under his breath, careful not to aggravate the headache further.

“Y-you shouldn’t worry about me,” Cullen tries, half-delirious with pain. He should get up, go back to work. Take the lyrium, pull his weight. He makes no effort to leave.

“Shh, love, don’t try to speak,” he whispers, bringing Cullen’s hand to his face and kissing it. “You’ll be better soon, I promise. I’ll see to it.”

But he can’t promise that. Cullen might die - it feels like he’s already halfway to Death’s door - and there’s nothing he can do about it. A particularly vicious jolt of pain cuts off his thoughts, leaves him gasping.

A hand strokes his cheek carefully, fingers trembling on his clammy skin. A droplet lands on his forehead, and Cullen has to open his eyes and see.

He’s crying, trying to hide it with a shaky smile. He’s crying, and Cullen can’t have that.

“I will get better. F-for you, love,” he says, hoping it isn’t a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://cullenlovesmen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
